


Gallifreyan Art

by nuttersincorporated



Category: Doctor Who, Visiteur du Futur
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttersincorporated/pseuds/nuttersincorporated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love gallifreyan, so I mixed Doctor Who with the other time travel show you should all be watching, Le Visiteur du Futur (The Visitor from the Future). It has English subtitles for anyone who doesn't speak French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifreyan Art

The first picture says ‘Le Visiteur du Futur’ in gallifreyan and the second picture says ‘The Visitor from the Future’ in gallifreyan.


End file.
